pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon HOME
Pokémon HOME is a cloud service for , , and the Nintendo Switch. It serves as a complement to the Nintendo Switch core series games, replacing Pokémon Bank and the Pokémon Global Link. It was released worldwide on February 12, 2020.Due to time zones, the game was released on February 11, 2020 in North America, even though it was released at the same time as the rest of the world. It was announced at the on May 29, 2019. Features Pokémon storage Pokémon HOME allows two-way transfer to and from the Pokémon Storage System in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! and Pokémon Sword and Shield using the Nintendo Switch version. Only Pokémon that can be obtained in Sword and Shield can be transferred to those games, and only Pokémon originally caught in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! can be transferred to those games. Any Pokémon transferred to Sword and Shield cannot be transferred to Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. It also allows one-way transfer of Pokémon from the Nintendo 3DS core series games through Pokémon Bank using either version with a Premium Plan. One-way transfers from will be made available in the future. Up to 30 Pokémon can be deposited, which increases to 6,000 Pokémon with a Premium Plan. The Judge function is available in either version with a Premium Plan. Trading Pokémon can be traded using the mobile phone version. There are four types of trades: * Wonder Box: Up to 3 Pokémon (10 Pokémon with a Premium Plan) can be deposited for trade at once. Like Wonder Trades and Surprise Trades, they will be traded at random for other Pokémon. * GTS: One Pokémon (3 Pokémon with a Premium Plan) can be deposited for trade at once, in exchange for a requested Pokémon. * Room Trade: Players can join a room of up to 20 people to exchange Pokémon among them. Players can also host a room with a Premium Plan. * Friend Trade: Players can trade Pokémon with friends registered in Pokémon HOME. National Pokédex Pokémon HOME features a National Pokédex that records information on Pokémon that have been deposited in the Boxes in Pokémon HOME. Users can view basic information and Pokédex entries from the Generation VI, , and core series games of Pokémon they have registered. Pokédex entries from other languages and alternate forms of Pokémon can also be registered. The mobile app version of Pokémon HOME also allows players to view the possible moves and a Pokémon can have. Mystery Gifts Gifts for Pokémon Sword and Shield as well as Pokémon HOME itself can be received using the mobile app. Pokémon received can be deposited directly into the Boxes in Pokémon HOME. Other Players can customize their profile in My Room using stickers obtained by completing Challenges. In the mobile app, players can also view Battle Data and News, replacing the Rankings, Distribution Regulations, and Event Calendar features of the Pokémon Global Link. Pokémon HOME Points replace s as a currency. 1 Battle Point is equivalent to 30 points, which can be transferred in the Nintendo Switch version. Notes Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Pokémon GO Category:Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Category:Pokémon Sword and Shield Category:Mobile games Category:Service Category:Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!